


無題

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短短打。只有200字。
Relationships: Erik "Maverick" Thorn/Jordan "Thermite" Trace





	無題

埃里克想，他永遠也無法忘記這畫面。  
“埃里克·索恩，”  
喬丹·特雷斯喊了他的名字，埃里克不大確定自己的心臟是否還在正常跳動的範圍。德州人轉過身子，夕陽恰好落在他的肩頭，逆光使他的輪廓在陰影中模糊了許多，但埃里克清楚地記得男人的眉眼與唇角彎曲的弧度，記得他手裡的冰淇淋融化流上了指尖并打濕繃帶，但他沒有清理更沒有馬上解決冰淇淋的意思，只是彎著眼看向埃里克，暖色調襯得他的笑容更加明媚。埃里克還愣神沉浸於眼前有點不真實的影像，而背著光的那人彷彿今天是特地來打動埃里克的，他說，  
“你是不是喜歡我？”


End file.
